Tardis Adventures (version 10)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor picks up a new companion and ends up meeting the crew of the Enterprise while facing a sick alien species.


Katie Jonas was simply reading a book about adventures in a fantasy world, when she heard a strange wheezing noise. Following that, the room around her suddenly changed. Katie now found herself in a room with white circles on the walls, a small sofa, a coat hanger near a pair of wooden doors and a console at the center of the room. The console was hexagon shaped with dozens of switches and buttons on it. A glass cylinder was rising and falling into the console. The place smelled like the section of the library where all the oldest books were kept. At the console, an old man wearing a frilled shirt, a red coat, and polished leather shoes.

"My word, where did you come from?" He asked.

Katie was too stunned and confused to reply. While she just sat, the man took in her appearance. She wore a gray hoodie, jeans and running sneakers. Her hair was dark brown, her eyes were green and she was clearly physically fit. Katie only remained silent for a minute before shouting, "What the hell is going on?!"

"Oh, an American." He said. "Just when need."

His tone was obviously sarcastic. Katie found this very annoying. The man had a clear sense of authority, and Katie hates authority. She had run away from home because her dad was a control freak who loved to drink. Katie has been living on the streets of New York City since she was thirteen. Three years later, Katie has become a tough teenager who spends her day either reading at the library or scavenging for food in dumpster and trash cans.

"Hey, Gramps," Katie said. "I want to know where I am and what's going on."

"Patience young lady." The old man replied. "I'll explain everything in a moment or two."

"You know what," I'm out of here." Katie said as she dashed to the wooden doors.

Upon opening them, Katie stunned into silence. She saw stars in every direction and to the right there was a meteor field. On an impulse, Katie reached out. The further her hand got from the ship, the colder it felt.

"I wouldn't move any further out, if I were you." The old man said. "The Tardis' field can only protect you from the vacuum of space within a certain radius."

"Who are you?" Katie inquired, "And are we… we-

" _In space?"_ He finished for her. "Yes, as a matter fact. I am the Doctor."

"Are you an alien?" Katie asked.

"Well deduced." The Doctor replied. "Based on my appearance, most humans assume me to be a member of their species."

"Ya, but humans don't have spaceships." Katie said. "What's it called?"

"The Tardis, which stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor answered. "Meaning it can travel in both space and time."

"Wow." Katie said. "And how did I get here?"

"It was an accident." The Doctor replied. "The Tardis is having some trouble rematerializing. This is to how it 'lands.' Right now, it can't completely rematerialize, causing you to mistakenly be brought onboard."

"I guess I understand what you're saying." Katie said. "So how long before it's fixed."

"Not long." The Doctor replied. "I have been flying this Tardis for hundreds of years. There is no way I won't be able to solve this little problem."

Then the Doctor flipped a switch on the control console and the whole room became enveloped in a bright red light. The wheezing noise Katie had heard before returned, but this time it sounded more violent. After a little under a minute, the noise ceased and the red light faded. There was a small tremor, then the room was completely still and silent.

"What just happened?!" Katie asked. "I thought you have been flying this thing for years?!"

"Yes, and the Tardis is getting on a bit." The Doctor replied. "So she's somewhat unpredictable. Now, how about we see where we have materialized, shall we?"

The Doctor pressed a button and a TV descended from the ceiling. It showed an image of a rocky landscape. Katie noticed a blinking light on the Tardis console. When she pointed it out to him, he looked quite surprised.

"My word." He said. "This is most unexpected. We have left our native universe. Impossible! I corrected the circuitry that caused this years ago. This couldn't happen again! I'll need to-"

"Wait!" Katie shouted. "Explain. Now."

"Very well." The Doctor replied. "Have you heard of parallel worlds?"

"Yes, I read about them in sci-fi novel and comics." Katie said. "They're like different versions of what exists in our universe. People in two universe may look the same but could have lived very different lives. Or, the events in one universe may have gone differently that those in another universe. However, no one has been able to prove they actually exist."

"Well, they do exist." The Doctor replied. "We are in one right now."

"Huh." Katie said. "I don't know whether to be mad or excited."

"You believe me?" The Doctor inquired.

"I've already found out a lot of my beliefs were wrong." Katie replied. "A few more won't hurt."

"Nice to meet an open minded human." He said. "Oh, I forgot to ask you your name."

"Katie." She answered. "Katie Jonas."

"Are you up for a little adventure, Katie Jonas?" The Doctor asked.

He pushed a button on the console and the wooden doors opened. As the Doctor walked towards them, Katie followed. Outside, it was a little chilly and the air smelled like salt water. Perhaps there was an ocean nearby. Once outside, Katie noticed another surprise. From the outside, the Doctor's Tardis appeared to be a blue box barely bigger than a phone booth. It was literally bigger on the inside. However, Katie did not have time to ask because she had to hurry after the Doctor who was already halfway up a steep, rocky hill. When they reached the top, the two of them saw a large silver dome in the distance. This dome was the size of a small town and over both a beach and the sea.

"Ah, a new discovery." The Doctor said. "Shall we see what that is?"

"Will it be dangerous?" Katie asked.

"How could I know?" The Doctor replied. "I just arrived in this universe."

"Alright." Katie sighed. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, up above the atmosphere, a starship was orbiting the planet. The U.S.S. Enterprise. Aboard were members of the Federation on a five year mission to explore uncharted space. The captain of the Enterprise, a man named James Kirk, was investigating what is believed to be a distress signal. Its origin is the planet below.

"Mr. Spock, what can you tell me about the planet below?" Jim asked his science officer.

"It has all the characteristics of an M-class planet." Spock replied. "Only about fifteen percent of the planet is land based. The rest is ocean. The signal has been located at the border between land and sea, however, no lifeforms have been detected. Shall I prepare to beam down and investigate."

"Yes," Jim answered. "You, Dr. McCoy and myself will beam down. Mr. Sulu, you are in command until our return."

"Understood, sir." Sulu replied. "Be careful, Captain."

"Aren't I always?" Jim said with a smirk.

In the transporter room, the newest member of the engineering division was working the control panel. His name is Bruce Johnson, a somewhat attractive eighteen year old. His red shirt had a large coffee stain on it from when he was rushing out of his quarters and bumped into a fellow crewmember. He was trying to clean it off when the Captain, Spock and Dr. McCoy walked in. Bruce dropped the rag he was using and stood at attention.

"At ease." Jim said. "Where is Mr. Scott?"

"He is back on Earth, sir." Bruce answered. "I thought you were aware he is visiting his niece. Seems she is ill."

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Jim replied. "Well, we had better get going."

Then, they stepped onto the transporter and were beamed to the planet below. The first thing they found were a dozen gray creatures waiting for them with what appeared to be laser swords in hand.


End file.
